En los Bosques de Albania
by AnSaku
Summary: Cuando Helena huye del castillo con la valiosa diadema de su madre y el Barón es enviado para traerla de vuelta, una apasionada discusión les revela que la ambición de la muchacha va más allá de lo que él pueda ofrecerle. ONESHOT.


**Este es un OneShot escrito para el concurso ¿Amor Imposible? en Potterfics, lamentablemente no obtuvo un lugar, pero no importa, ese fue mi primer concurso, ya vendran otras, de igual manera quería compartirlo aquí, con ustedes.**

**Ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling, mi idola jeje.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS BOSQUES DE ALBANIA.<strong>

Al huir del castillo con la diadema, había cometido una falta irreparable, pero conforme los meses fueron pasando Helena se iba sintiendo cada vez más cómoda con su nueva situación. Libre y lejos de la sombra de su madre, con una reputación propia, la muchacha creía sentirse feliz.

Sabía que su madre no se había quedado de brazos cruzados ante su atrevimiento, estaba segura de que había enviado a alguien a buscarla y presentía que pronto la encontrarían. Seguramente Rowena estaba interpretando muy bien su papel de madre afligida.

Lo más importante era esconder el tesoro, por si lograban dar con su paradero, al menos de esa manera podía asegurarse de que solo ella sabría donde estaba. Dicen que el mejor escondite es aquel que esta a simple vista.

Ravenclaw estaba preparada para enfrentarse a los emisarios de su madre, de verdad lo estaba, pero no contaba con que el encargado de buscarla fuera el Barón que tantas veces le había insistido para que se casase con él, al que tantas veces había Barón era un muy buen partido para cualquier muchacha, hasta Helena lo reconocía y muy probablemente se habría casado con él algunos años atrás, si su madre no hubiera externado su deseo de que así fuera, lo cual era una pena, porque de verdad le gustaba y se sentía halagada de que él no cortejara a ninguna otra.

Una noche, mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir, escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercándose a toda velocidad hasta la propiedad que ocupaba. Su intuición le advirtió de quien se trataba, por suerte aún estaba vestida. El largo vestido de color vino, se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel y su cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, contrastaba con su tez blanca. Tenía pocas virtudes, pero una de ellas era la belleza.

Comprobó sus sospechas al asomarse desde su cuarto y verlo apearse del caballo, mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana por la que era observado. Escuchó cómo se imponía ante la criada que le abría la puerta y en menos de un minuto atravesaba la puerta de la habitación. Aunque el encuentro se había dado con brusquedad, ninguno reaccionó de manera sorpresiva.

- Sabía que sería usted quien vendría a buscarme. A decir verdad, esperaba que así fuera.- Comentó a manera de saludo, como si hubieran quedado de verse ahí.

- Tu madre confía en que no volveré sin ti.- Respondió en tono serio.

- Los años han comenzado a mermar en ella, no creí que fuera tan ingenua.

- Está enferma y su último deseo es que vuelvas a su lado, quiere verte sana y salva por última vez.

- También usted se ha ablandado Barón, ella no desea saber que estoy bien, quiere que le pida perdón antes de morir, jamás se perdería una oportunidad así para humillarme.- Las palabras salieron amargas e hirientes, aunque su intensión era transmitir condolencia.

- La juzgas mal, Helena. Acompáñame, no le queda mucho tiempo.- La muchacha dejó escapar una risa burlona.

- ¿No me ha entendido? No iré y no importa lo que usted diga o haga, no voy a volver, no quiero hacerlo y nadie puede obligarme.

Durante el viaje, había albergado la esperanza de que la noticia del estado de salud se su madre la conmovieran e incluso que le removiera la conciencia, pero ahora, al verla sin inmutarse se daba cuenta de que había sido muy tonto pensar así, Helena Ravenclaw estaba hecha de hielo, contrario a lo que él hubiera creído, incluso su admiración por ella le pareció una extraña alucinación, la mujer que creía amar no se parecía en nada al iceberg que tenía frente a él.

La cara del hombre se transformó en un segundo, el reflejo de la bondad y preocupación de antes desaparecieron para dar lugar a una ira incontenible. No era un secreto que el Barón fuera un hombre muy temperamental, de carácter fuerte y agresivo.

- ¡Por Dios Helena, vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que ser por la fuerza!

En dos zancadas logro llegar hasta ella, le apretó por la cintura y cual costal, la cargo sobre el hombro, la mujer comenzó a golpearle con manos y pies exigiendo a gritos que la soltara, pero él no aflojó su brazo ni un milímetro mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la casa y se encaminaban a la salida. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y el aristócrata la abrió, su prisionera le propinó tremenda patada entre las piernas que hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo hubiera reaccionado como él, soltando el bulto que cargaba y desplomándose de rodillas, intentando contener el dolor de su hombría.

Ravenclaw aprovechó la oportunidad y se echó a correr por el espeso bosque, antes de que su captor tuviera tiempo de ir tras ella, sacó la diadema que llevaba escondida en los pliegues del vestido y la colocó en un tronco hueco que tenía cerca, no sería difícil reconocerlo cuando volviera por ella, era el más grueso de todos y en las raíces crecían tupidas flores silvestres, era un lugar hermoso para un valioso tesoro y más para uno como el que guardaba.

Luego de ocultarla siguió corriendo sin rumbo, sintiendo que el Barón se acercaba detrás de ella, si hubiera sabido cómo, se habría desaparecido sin pensarlo.

Llegó hasta un claro inundado de sombras, las tupidas copas de los arboles le permitían esconderse en la oscuridad, tal vez debía quedarse ahí, inmóvil hasta que él se fuera y poder emprender la huida.

-¡Helena! ¡Helena!.- Gritaba furioso el Barón.

Cada vez que su voz se escuchaba, un escalofrío la sacudía, era un estremecimiento temeroso, la sensación que la inundaba era miedo.

Miedo no solo a ser obligada a volver, sino a la presencia del enfurecido hombre que la buscaba, era verdad que le rechazaba constantemente, pero no por temor, más bien era por capricho, su madre, Rowena, quería verla casada con él, pero ella estaba empeñada en no darle gusto en nada, amaba al Barón, por Dios que sí, pero todos los que le conocían sabían que no debían hacerle enojar, si bien era un hombre amable y bondadoso, hacerle rabiar era lo peor que alguien podría hacer.

Perdida en sus temores, Helena olvido cuidarse las espaldas. Escuchó detrás de ella el crujir de una ramas al romperse, que le anunciaban que ya no estaba sola en su escondite.

Antes de que pudiera escaparse otra vez él levantó su varita.

_-¡Incárcero!_

Unas gruesas cuerdas salidas de la nada la ataron al árbol que tenía detrás de ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Siempre te he tenido mucha paciencia Helena, me has rechazado más veces de las que puedo recordar y lo sabes muy bien, pero ya me canse. No solo voy a llevarte de vuelta al castillo. Antes de que tu madre muera, tú y yo seremos marido y mujer.- El tono con que se expresó era autoritario, no dejaba entrada a contradicción alguna.

- ¡No!- Su grito rabioso llenó el bosque.- No voy a casarme contigo mientras ella este con vida, ¿No te das cuenta? Mi madre lo sabe a la perfección, por eso te envió tras de mí, antes de morir quiere asegurarse de que aunque ella ya no esté yo no seré feliz. Quiere arruinar nuestra relación.- Le hablaba como si le explicase una cuestión sencilla que él no lograba entender, aunque fuera todo muy claro.

- ¡¿Cuál relación Helena? Nunca hemos tenido una, nunca me has permitido acercarme a ti, pero ya me harte, ya no voy a esperar a que me aceptes o des tu consentimiento, ¡No me importa si debo unirte a mí por la fuerza!- Su voz reflejaba desesperación.

- ¿Vas a heredarme cuando ella muera, como si fuera yo una vieja alhaja o un sucio elfo domestico? ¡Entonces no me tendrás! Ostentarás ser mi esposo, podrás andar por ahí diciendo que por fin lograste domarme, pero no te perteneceré, por que estaré amando a otro en secreto. Mi cuerpo envejecerá junto al tuyo, pero mi corazón y mi alma estarán muy lejos de ti.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera sospecharlo, el Barón descargó el primer porrazo de rabia sobre la mejilla de su prisionera, obligándola, con la fuerza del golpe a girar el rostro.

-Mientes, no hay ningún otro.

Una risa gélida abandonó la garganta de Helena. Su cuerpo recibiría dolor, pero el Barón sería quien se marcharía herido, ella pondría la otra mejilla, pero él no tenía otro orgullo.

- Tienes razón, no hay otro. Hay otros.

- Tu madre no ha dejado que nadie más se te acerque.- Sentenció lleno de seguridad.

- ¿Cuándo la he obedecido? El que estemos aquí es la prueba de ello. ¿Por qué crees que me fui? No me escapé sola.

- ¡No! Solo quieres desquitarte, pero no te creo.- El Barón se aproximó hasta ella, sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros.- Solo quieres provocarme para que te deje ir, inventa lo que quieras, te quedarás conmigo.

- No estoy inventando nada. Llévame si quieres, él irá por mí, de alguna manera estaremos juntos otra vez.- susurró

- ¡Lo mataré si se atreve!- Sin que ella pudiera ver de dónde, el Barón exhibió una reluciente daga de plata, decorada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas verdes en la empuñadura.

- No podrías, él es mucho más hábil que tu.

El noble hombre, de espalda a ella, intentaba respirar y contener su ira, ¿Cómo es que amaba a otro si se había encargado de ser el único al que ella frecuentara? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Antes de que hubiera logrado contener la rabia que lo inundaba en ese momento, Helena pronunció sus últimas palabras.

-Aunque lo consiguieras, jamás voy a amarte, yo siempre estaría buscando a alguien más, siempre amaré a otro.

El grito de rabia que profirió al darse la vuelta y enterrar la daga en el pecho de la joven, resonó por todo el bosque, dejando un eco sordo que al convertirse en silencio taladraba los oídos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Helena Ravenclaw se sostenía solo por las sogas que la sujetaban al árbol, mientras que el hombre que la había apuñalado lloraba amargamente a sus pies.

Si hubiera muerto a manos de algún otro, ese hombre habría ido en su busca para vengarle, pero esta vez la misión era sencilla, el asesino que buscaba estaba ahí, a su merced.

En esa vida, ella no le pertenecía.

Tal vez en la siguiente sí.

El Barón levantó la daga una vez más y luego otra y otra y otra, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir vengándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme una vez más, ojalá que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**-AnSaku-**


End file.
